


He broke your spine not your spirit

by Yoshiaki



Category: Xaverine
Genre: Charles is a little worried, Fluff, Logan being cute, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Charles is afraid that Logan may never want him over his legs after what Erik did but... Logan assures him otherwise





	He broke your spine not your spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which stingray attacked me out on this ship. I just seem to be shipping these two just coz i find them adorable. 
> 
> Anyways, i DO NOT own X-Men or any of its characters; i would cease to exist if i did.
> 
> Grammatical errors are all me fault (i apologise).
> 
> And of course, this is for all me hearty Xaverine captains out there. Yall best be keeping them alive. 
> 
> Do enjoy this little one-shot and remember that requests can be made about this couple.

_So get this...._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

  


Charles was overlooking the mansion grounds, his body tense as his solid wheelchair.

 

He couldn't look at Logan, ashamed and terrified that the Wolverine would take one look at him and decide to leave. He couldn't even read his mind, part of Logan's mutation blocking him out.

  


He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to answer Logan, heart pounding.

 

"I cannot," he whispered. Oh but he could and he wanted to but this was Logan, a man who liked fast-paced action, a man who hardly remembered his past.

 

He tensed up when he felt Logan approach him slowly and he closed his eyes tightly when he felt his wheelchair being swayed around gently.

 

"Open your eyes Chuck. Please, look at me," Logan whispered. His gruff voice was the stuff of dreams and it went straight to Charles' heart, coaxing him to open his blue eyes and gaze into Logan's brown ones.

 

"Why do you keep pushing me away Charles? We both know how we feel… I know how you feel. Do not be ashamed, please." Logan's eyes were sincere and his grip on the chair had his knuckles turning white. He was fighting the urge to lash out and Charles was close to allowing him to do so. He loved Logan, very much, he did. But he was terrified of giving himself up to the Wolverine. No, he was ashamed, because who would want someone in a wheelchair? How would they do what normal couples did?

 

Logan seemed to have picked that up and he cupped Charles' cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips softly before whispering, "You're perfectly normal to me Chuck. All of this," he gestured at the chair, "does not change how I feel about you."

 

Charles felt tears gathering up in his eyes as Logan continued.

 

"When you found me, I thought I wasn't normal. Hell, I wasn't. But you taught me that was much more than that, you gave me hope and strength to stand up. You gave me a part of my life back and for that, I felt normal. Even after i left to find myself, I still carried what you taught me."

 

Charles felt his heart pound harder in his chest and he gripped Logan's forearms tightly, tears streaming down his face. "But… we can't… we can't do much. I can't ever get sexu--"

 

Logan cut him off with another kiss, then he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

 

"I don't care Chuck. But if we get to that point, then we'll figure it out because I'll always be here for you, for us. What Erik did, it was a mistake as you said and even after he asked you to join him, breaking your heart, you were strong enough to move on."

 

He tilted his head up to kiss the professors' forehead and he whispered against it, heart sincere; "He broke your spine, not your spirit… and I love you so much for pulling through."

 

And since that day, Charles Xavier's spirit never faded away.

  


**Bon Voyage!**

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww i hope that was good enough. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And as always; You are appreciated! Yes, YOU. - Yoshiaki


End file.
